La amante escondida
by Alice92
Summary: Quien dijo que el diablo no podía amar?


**En una antigua ciudad Egipcia un joven ingles recorría las profundidades del templo de Anubis, una bola de luz iluminaba su camino guiándole hasta el corazón de aquel sagrado lugar donde esperaba recuperar la única cosa que él había logrado amar.**

_Era una noche despejada donde la luna llena era un testigo inaudible que observaba sin disimulo todo lo que ocurría en aquel misterioso lugar.__  
__Un joven moreno de ojos negros y tez pálida cruzaba el umbral de unas antiguas ruinas rumanas, esperando encontrar el arma que lo convertiría en el mago más poderoso del mundo pero al entrar lo que encontró fue la única cosa que había sido capaz de desarmarlo._

_Se sorprendió al encontrarse paralizado, cuando descubrió la silueta de una mujer oculta en las sombras, un rayo de luna se alió con él, iluminando el rostro más hermoso que sus ojos habían contemplado. No podía dejar de observar como el viento juagaba a su antojo con su ondulada melena, ni podía creer que deseara beber de esos labios que ahora le brindaban su mejor sonrisa, era prisionero de aquella arrebatadora mirada que jamás podría olvidar._

_El motivo de su visita a las ruinas ya no era importante, solo podía centrarse en aquella imponente mujer que se acercaba a él llena de curiosidad, sorpresa y …deseo._

_Su corazón, antes paralizado, no dejaba de golpearle cuando ella rozó sus labios con los propios logrando que él perdiera la poca cordura a la se había podido aferrar. _

_Los dos amantes se sumieron en una noche de pasión desenfrenada que quedaría grabada a fuego en sus corazones. Antes de que la luna se retirara para cederle su puesto al sol ella emprendió la marcha prometiéndole que en la próxima noche se reencontrarían y él en su oído solo pudo susurrar un par de palabras que nunca se había imaginado pronunciar; _

_TE AMO._

**Las paredes mostraban historias y leyendas de tiempos pasados, de personas y de dioses, de paz y de conflictos, que habían quedado plasmados en los muros aguantando el frio golpe del viento que les dejaba en el olvido con el paso de los años, ahora un hombre las contemplaba sin el mayor interés que el de llegar a su destino.**

_Tras largas noches de caricias, besos y confesiones los dos amantes se encontraban a la orilla de un majestuoso lago._

__Será mejor que abandones Transilvania… se ha convertido en un lugar peligroso para ti_ le dijo esas palabras con la esperanza de que él lo entendiera, de que fuera lo suficientemente racional para salvar su vida y huir de aquel peligro, pero sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla, hacía tan solo unos meses que la había descubierto y por más que lo intentara evitar siempre sería su esclavo._

__soy un gran mago, el mejor de todos, la muerte no puede conmigo y no pienso dejarte_ dijo con firmeza seguro de sus propias palabras._

__Entonces morirás, no importa lo poderoso que seas la muerte tiene muchas caras y tu no las conoces todas, ellos no dejarán que sigamos juntos, su Ego no se lo permite_ sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras pronunciaba esas palabras._

__no son nadie _dijo con frialdad._ no podrán ni mirarme, no tienen derecho a juzgar lo que siento, lo que sentimos,_ la besó tiernamente._

__Tom tienes 23 años , yo casi 100 y apenas soy una niña ante sus ojos, su poder es inmenso y no van a consentir que una vampiresa regale su amor a un simple mortal_ intentó hacerle entrar en razón pues estaba dispuesta a ver como su amor por ella se enfriaba, a que él la olvidara, pero no a ver como su vida se apagaba y más si era por su culpa._

__Natasha sabes que nunca te dejaré, eres lo único que ha calentado este gélido corazón_ le puso una mano en el pecho para que notara como este se agitaba por ella_ y voy a estar a tu lado hasta que deje de latir__

_Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y besar sus labios intentando calmar el temor que sentía en su interior. Tom se llevó la mano de Nat a los labios y besó la marca que tenía en la muñeca, era una pequeña calavera._

__ el símbolo de la muerte_ comentó sonriendo_ puede que nos persiga, pero la carrera será larga y quedaremos en el primer lugar__

__ no es la muerte _ contestó ella mirando su tatuaje_ algunas culturas creen que las calaveras representan la puerta para volver a este mundo, creen que los huesos que se quedan aquí son la esperanza de que algún día podamos volver_ _

_el joven muchacho sonrió complacido ante aquellas palabras que acababan de dar fin a la discusión, ella se dio cuenta y le devolvió la sonrisa ._

__ya lo has vuelto a hacer mi traviesa serpiente_ suspiró y lo besó temiendo que fuera la última vez._

**El olor a podrido inundaba los pasillos que Tom recorría, a él no le molestaba pero tuvo que parar una vez más y ordenar a la gran serpiente ,que había seleccionado, que siguiera adelante. El reptil se deslizó por los pasadizos de arena siguiendo a su nuevo amo, hasta que éste se paró ante la estatua del olvidado dios dejando sobre el altar aquel apestoso cuerpo que había cargado todo el rato.**

_El dolor que laceraba al joven Riddle era mayor que cualquier otra cosa sentida hasta el momento, maldijo entre gritos hasta que no le quedó voz, aún no creía que estuviera contemplando algo que lo llenaba de tristeza odio y dolor a partes iguales, leía la inscripción de la lápida una y otra vez sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado._

_Natasha Ginerva Nivleion (1870-1968)__  
__Traidora a la sangre y a la inmortalidad_

_La llamaban traidora por haberle sido fiel a él, acarició la roca que guardaba el cuerpo de su amada. Creía que el sería el blanco de su ira por haber mancillado a una de los suyos, por haberse hecho dueño de su amor y por haberle entregado el suyo propio, pero no, la habían matado a ella apagando la luz de sus ojos. Ahora descansaba bajo tierra y no le dejaban acompañarla, los había desafiado pero lo habían rechazado con desprecio castigándolo a sentir el peso de la culpa que lo estaba aplastando. Él sabía que temían su poder y por ello cuando el sol brillaba en lo más alto entró en su guarida y los torturó hasta que le suplicaron la muerte, solo entonces los redujo a cenizas aunque la venganza no alivió su dolor pues seguía solo y con el alma destrozada._

**Tom ya estaba finalizando el ritual, la serpiente se había subido al altar algo recelosa y se agitaba intranquila al lado del cadáver que le olía tan ó el puñal en aquel inmenso reptil , mientras seguía pronunciando el conjuro en una lengua ya olvidada. Con las primeras gotas de sangre ,que rozaron el cadáver de la vampiresa, apareció también una cegadora luz roja que llenó la habitación, El mago que acababa de arrebatar la vida del reptil apuñaló su propio corazón extrayendo una parte de sí mismo que pronto se fundió con el alma de su amada guiándola a su nuevo cuerpo. Sus heridas se cerraron con las últimas palabras del conjuro que daba fin a tanto dolor y sufrimiento.**

**La serpiente se enderezó sin ninguna señal de haber sido apuñalada, el cuerpo del reptil ahora estaba siendo habitado por un alma que se había sacrificado por amor, él contempló sus ojos y volvió a ver aquella mirada que le había robado el corazón.**

**_Hola Tom… te echaba de menos_ siseó aquel ser que ahora reptaba en el antiguo altar.**

**_Natasha…_ susurró en la lengua de las serpientes casi sin voz, había funcionado y ahora la volvía a tener delante, la serpiente ladeó la cabeza en señal de afirmación_... te dije que nunca te dejaría y pienso mantener mi promesa hasta el fin_**

**_ si… aunque ahora yo soy la serpiente .¿ No habían mas cuerpos, alguno humano quizás?_ dijo algo triste y molesta reptando sobre las cenizas de su antiguo cuerpo que se había desecho con el hechizo.**

**_ esta era la forma mas segura Nat _ contestó con sinceridad _ no podía arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo_**

**La serpiente se puso a su altura _ yo antes era hermosa_ se lamentó**

**_aún lo eres _ dijo el mago pasando una mano por el escamoso cuerpo**

**_ pero tu eres humano y yo… puede que estemos juntos pero nunca lo estaremos del todo_ sentenció con tristeza enroscándose en el cuerpo de Tom.**

**_Tenerte de vuelta es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Nat y no pienses que no podremos estar "juntos" _ silbó transformándose en una serpiente _ soy animago , ya nada podrá separarnos_ enlazado con ella revivieron la primera noche en la que un hombre maldito conoció el poder del amor.**

**Desde ese momento reptil y humano no se separaron, ni siquiera cuando el cayó a causa de un conjuro que salió mal, los dos vivieron unidos , un humano algo especial y ella su amante escondida bajo las escamas de una serpiente, bajo en nombre de Nagini, que le acompañaría siempre, y le ayudaría a volver del infierno como una vez el hizo con ella. Permanecieron así hasta el día en que al fin juntos abandonaron el mundo, tras haber vencido a grandes magos , tras haber doblegado a gran parte del mundo ante su marca , una serpiente resurgiendo de una calavera.**


End file.
